


the promises they're making

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ignores the slight pleading in her eyes, the unspoken 'just breathe' that hides in her every word. It's cruel, and harsh, and it's hurting her. It's selfish, because he's only going so fast because he doesn't want to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the promises they're making

**Author's Note:**

> "Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them." I said.
> 
> "Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promises anyway."  
> \- John Green, 'The Fault In Our Stars'
> 
> I don't know if this makes sense, but it's helping with my writer's block so - here.

She moves slowly. Because even though she's hurt, she won't show it. She's stubborn like that, always has been and she suspects she always will be. The Doctor, bless, hasn't noticed yet. Too busy flying around his TARDIS, calling out names of planets and stars, everywhere he wants to take her. But she's tired, and sore, and all she really wants is a quiet night in. Her Doctor and her, that's all. She won't say so, not yet at least. He's so excited and happy - the happiest she's seen him since, well, since her parents. She promised herself, and her mother, that she'd take care of him. She wouldn't let him travel alone. With Amy and Rory gone, who else is there to keep him company but her?

 

Slowly, carefully, she makes her way up the stairs, hand gliding over the railing. She reaches The Doctor as he swings the screen around, grinning down at her with sparkling eyes and a childlike smile. She can't say no now, can she? Not when he's finally finding himself again. She smiles back, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for more running.

 

Always running, The Doctor.

 

"So then wife-oh-mine, where to this time?"

 

River smiles, resting her palm on his shoulder and turning her gaze to the screen as planet after planet pass them by. "Surprise me sweetie."

 

He pauses for a moment, and though she can't see it she knows his eyes are on her, thinking. She wonders if he's noticed how tired she is, how her body aches and vibrates with the need to just sit. He shakes his head ever so slightly because, she's never been tired before. She's never sat one adventure out, never said no. Oh, she's turned him down for a life in his - _their_ \- blue box, but she's never outright refused a good jog.

 

He knows he should slow down, he should give her a moment to catch her breath. They've been at this for so long, running. Running away, or running towards? The towers are close now, he can hear them calling. He glances down at that mane of hair now resting on his shoulder and he can't let her go so easily. That's why he won't stop, that's why he can't stop. She's tired and sore and soon enough she'll be gone and he can't bare the thought of that. Not yet, not now.

 

So he ignores the slight pleading in her eyes, the unspoken 'just breathe' that hides in her every word. It's cruel, and harsh, and it's hurting her. It's selfish, because he's only going so fast because _he_ doesn't want to hurt. 

 

He nods once, grin in place and thoughts hidden as he leaves her side and twirls around the console. "Surprises, I love surprises. Never know what you're going to get, with a surprise."

 

"Oh?"

 

He pauses, ducking his head to gaze under the wiring to see her, palms holding her up and a soft, resigned smile aimed his way. "They're a mystery just waiting to be unwrapped, discovered. You were a surprise, Professor Song." He points at her, poking the air with his sonic in his hand and he frowns. ' _When'd I pull that out?_ '

 

He shrugs, River laughs, and it's back to normal again. She's pushing how much he hurts her away, because she still loves him regardless. She'll straighten her back any minute now, raise an eyebrow and make him blush, then she'll walk out of the TARDIS all hips and confidence and The Doctor will feel better. He promises, as she does just that, silently he promises. They'll slow down next time. They'll sit in bed all day and all night. He'll have a plate of jammy dodgers on his lap and she'll roll her eyes, book in hand as she steals one. Just one, nothing more. He'll pout and steal her book, and she'll scowl in jest before he pulls her in to him and they sit, they rest, they breathe.

 

Next time, but not this time.

 

He promises.


End file.
